Not A Good Person
by JR-Boone
Summary: Hey guys this a re-upload of an old fic I wrote that got taken down. Pezberry smut with Finn humiliation.


Fic: Not A Good person.  
Author: JR Boone  
Rating: M because this is some serious smut.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
**A/N: Yah for some reason this idea just got stuck in my head. Comment por favor? ^.^  
A/N TWO: MAJOR SMUT AHEAD WITH A HEAVY CHANCE OF FINN HUMILIATION.  
**

One thing you must remember is that Quinn Fabray has never claimed to be a good person. Sure she has claimed to be a good Christian, but if her father has taught the world anything it's that just because you're a good Christian doesn't mean you're a good person.

At her best Quinn is a surprisingly sensitive caring human being. But at her worst

Quinn is a cold calculating vengeful harpy. And if there is anyone in the world that brings out the worst in her it is Finn Hudson.

Most people have assumed that Rachel Berry is that person, but they would be wrong. Yes she has gotten into several altercations with the loud diva, but every single one of those altercations has had to do with Finn Fucking Hudson, and every single one of those has been because the boy only thinks with his dick.

So when he broke up with Quinn, yet again, because he realized, yet again, that he was in love with Rachel Berry, Quinn's bad side instantly made its appearance. What made it ten times worse is that now Rachel wasn't even chasing after him. She had in fact just came out with Santana the week before and told the Glee Club that they had been dating for close to four months now.

Quinn and Brittany had known, but the rest of the group was stunned. Quinn knew that there were going to be major Frankenteen problems the second Rachel and Santana told the group. The boy had leaped from his seat furiously and proceeded to destroy yet another defenseless chair.

And what really ticked Quinn off, what really hurt her; was that this time, she did have genuine feelings for him. She wanted to be with the boy, not just for some stupid crown or because he was the school Quarterback; no this time Quinn really cared for him. It wasn't love yet, but damnit she was almost there, Quinn was taking a page out of Rachel's book and getting it right for once.

As could be expected the second Finn had broken up with Quinn he had started to relentlessly pursue Rachel. And this pissed Quinn off even more because over the summer she had actually bonded with Rachel and had rekindled her friendship with Santana to the point where she considered the Latina her very best friend. And yah, Finn Hudson sticking his big fucking feet into their relationship was not a good fucking thing. It was causing undue stress between the two girls because Santana's insecurities were coming into play and this was stressing Rachel out because she didn't know any better way to tell Santana that there was absolutely no chance she would be leaving the girl for Frankenteen.

Well that wasn't exactly true. Despite Quinn REALLY not wanting to hear about it, it fell under best friend territory to have to listen to Santana go on and on about how much of a kinky sex kitten Rachel was. Like really she did not want to hear it. She knew they were having sex, yay for both of them and she had nothing against it, but yah totally didn't want to hear about it.

And you can believe she didn't want to see it, which is exactly what happened one day during Senior Free period when she went down to the basement to grab a sweater she had left behind.

As a kind of goodbye to Schue, since they would all be graduating soon, the entire Glee Club had decided to cut a record of all of their greatest hits. Lauren and Artie had used their A.V. connections and the group was momentarily commandeering the ancient recording studio in the school's basement.

It was two rooms, one of which was where they sang, and the other held all of the equipment for recording. The rooms weren't actually connected to each other, but their was a window in between that with a flip of the button could make the people in the equipment room invisible so the people singing could get into their own world so to speak. Rigged up between them was an ancient speaker system as well so they could talk back and forth.

Really all she freaking wanted was her sweater. She had walked into the equipment room mindlessly and moved towards the chair that had her sweater draped over it. Turning around to walk back out she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned towards the window.

"JESUS H. CHRIST!" Quinn yelled at the sight of Santana going down on Rachel like she was the Titanic, with one perfectly manicured hand squeezing the girl's left tit like it was the damn life raft. Rachel's head was thrown back in absolute ecstasy and Quinn had absolutely no doubt that her wails were of a perfect pitch.

The blondes hand flew over here eyes and she lunged at the window screaming bloody murder. "Stop it you animals! We all have to work in there!" She screamed as she pounded her fist against the window. She peeked to see if either girl had noticed her and shrieked indignantly when she realized that the sound proof glass really was sound proof. She also gathered that the blinder was on because Rachel was practically looking right at her whilst getting fucked thoroughly.

Just as she reached for the ancient intercom system she stopped. A thought had come to her mind. But she couldn't. That would be just wrong. Right?

Quinn Fabray and a wonderfully horrible idea, a stroke of bitchy genius really. Sending one more disgusted glare at the couple just as Rachel was clawing at Santana's back, Quinn slipped out of the room.

The next few days she watched them closely. Senior free period was right after Glee and without fail every Glee rehearsal included Finnoscence sending Rachel puppy dog eyes and serenading her. And then without fail the girl's slipped away to the basement to fuck each other's brains out and ease Santana's insecurities over who Rachel wanted.

It really was so easy that Quinn couldn't help but go for the kill, and it became even more perfect when Quinn caught the sight of a bulge beneath Santana's jeans that Monday morning. Yah Quinn might have been a bit of a goody-goody when it came to sex but two of her best friends were lesbians, so the blonde knew what a strap-on was. And she could sure as hell tell by the way Santana was smirking and Rachel was practically drooling that Santana was packing.

So the period before Glee the vengeful blonde skipped out a little early and headed down to the recording studio. Quickly she removed the intercom microphone from the equipment room and turned the blinder on before jerking the switch off so it wouldn't be able to be turned off. Grinning like a madwoman she set up a Webcam pointing right down at the spot right in front of the window, a few more around the room to shoot different angles, and one aiming at the window before heading into the recording room. Humming lightly to herself the blonde headed over to the intercom and turned the microphone on, making sure that any sound made in that room would broadcast through the speakers into the equipment room. "Quinn Fabray you fucking rock," she hummed happily to herself as she headed up the stairs just as the bell rang.

Smirking evilly to herself she slithered into Glee and watched happily from her seat as Finn once again serenaded Rachel in a desperate attempt to win the girl over. By the end of the rehearsal Santana was seething in her seat. Quinn felt like the devil rubbing her hands together when Rachel leant over and whispered something in the Latina's ear. As soon as the class was over both girls bolted out of the classroom.

Quickly Santana ran over to Brittany and told the girl to track down the girls and stall them for at least ten minutes. If there is one thing Quinn loves about Brittany it is the girl's willingness to do things simply because she is told to. The blonde was out of the room in a second leaving only Quinn and Finn behind.

Smirking devishly Quinn sauntered up to the boy and touched his shoulder to get his attention. As he turned his head towards her Quinn schooled her features to looking sweet and innocent.

"Uh hey Quinn," Finn said looking towards the door.

"Hey Finn how are you holding up?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Holding up what?" He asked, quirking a confused brow.

_Really what did Rachel and I see in him, _Quinn thought to herself. "I mean how are you dealing with the whole Rachel and Santana thing?"

"Oh you know," he mumbled sadly. "I love her and I know she loves me so all I can do is keep trying right?"

"That's exactly right," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait what? I thought you and Santana were best friends again?" He asked cautiously.

"I did too but lately…I don't know…I don't like the way she is treating Rachel," Quinn sighed mournfully.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, a glimmer of hope breaking across his face.

_Fuck I'm good at this. Maybe I should be an actress after all. _"Well its obvious Rachel is still in love with you, and I know she is only staying with Santana so she doesn't hurt her feelings. The thing is Santana knows this too. If she really cared about Rachel she would let her go," Quinn said shaking her head thoughtfully.

"That's what I've been saying!" Finn said excitedly.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked into the boys clueless eyes softly. "Finn I want to help you."

"Really? How could you help me?" He asked eagerly.

"Well I think maybe if you got some one on one time with Rachel you two could work things out."

"Could you do that for me?" His eyes becoming wide with anticipation.

"For you I can. I happen to know that Rachel is in the Equipment Room of the recording studio right now editing some things for Schue's present. If you head down there the two of you could talk," Quinn said smiling happily.

"She's down there right now?" He asked pulling his bag on.

"Sure is, how about I walk you down there and I'll stand outside the room just in case Santana shows up," she offered innocently.

"That would be great!" Finn cheered pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much Quinn. I know this is hard for you since we broke up."

"No Finn it's okay. I was upset then but now I understand."

"I just have to get it right," Finn said smiling as Quinn led him out the door.

Quinn almost skipped down to the basement she was so proud of herself, but instead she walked with Finn and listened at him gushing about how much he loved Rachel and she was definitely the one for him. Not being one to hold back Quinn couldn't resist the urge to egg him on. "I know she is Finn. And you're the one for her. She told me that if ya'll get back together she wants to lose her virginity to you," Quinn said encouragingly.

"She said that?" Finn asked eagerly, rubbing his huge meaty hands together.

"Sure did," Quinn said smiling as they reached the Equipment Room. "Now go get your girl," she said pushing him through the door and slamming it closed. Grinning maniacally she locked the door behind him and patted herself on the back.

"That'll teach you to break my fucking heart," she said smiling happily as she turned and headed for the stairs.

Halfway up she was met by Rachel and Santana who were running down them taking two at a time. "Out of my way Q!" Santana yelled hurriedly dragging a salivating Rachel behind her.

"You two freaks have fun," Quinn said laughing as they raced past her. Smiling happily to herself Quinn headed to a quiet corner of the Quad and opened her laptop. She cackled as she activated both webcams and sat back to watch the action.

"What the hell?" Finn asked out loud as he heard the door lock behind him. "Hey Quinn!" He yelled knocking on the door. "Are you still out there? Rachel isn't in here." Hearing no reply the boy frowned and then smiled when he reasoned that Quinn was just making sure Santana didn't try to go in the room while he waited for Rachel.

Smiling contentedly the jock threw himself down in one of the rolling chairs and began to spin himself around lazily while he munched on a snickers he found in his back pocket.

He was just repeating another rotation and was imagining sleeping with Rachel when he saw movement through the big glass window. Turning towards it the boy yelped in outrage at the sight of Rachel and Santana bursting through the door. He coughed wildly on his snickers and hopped out of his chair when Santana slammed Rachel against the door and shoved her tongue down the petite girl's throat.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" He screamed, slamming a meaty fist up against the window in outrage.

His face turned a dangerous purple color when Santana's hand slipped up Rachel's shirt roughly and his eyes searched for the microphone. "Where the fuck is it!" He raged throwing papers every where desperately.

Suddenly Santana's voice filled the room.** "Fucking Hudson thinks he has a shot with you," Santana growled as she tweaked one of Rachel's nipples, eliciting a gasp of pained pleasure out of the girl. **

Finn was frantic at this point and ran over to the door and tried as hard as he could to break it open. "Fucking let me out!" He raged.

**"He doesn't have a shot baby, you're the only one I want," Rachel moaned loudly. **

"Fucking hell!" Finn screamed running back to the window and looking for the blinder switch. "Quinn you fucking bitch!" He roared, causing the blonde who was watching the action to cackle with delight.

**"That's fucking right you only want me. No one could ever fuck you like I do. Right Rachel," Santana said as she pulled the girl's shirt and bra off.**

** "That's right San, I'm your slut," Rachel moaned as she ran her tiny hands down Santana's stomach and cupped the bulge in her pants, drawing a whimper from the Diva.**

** "Oh you like that don't you?" Santana asked, grinding the strap-on into the girl's hand. "I bet you want me to fuck your brains out don't you Rach?"**

** "Oh god please," Rachel cried out as Santana attached her mouth to one of the girl's dusky nipples.**

** "That's right fucking beg for my cock," Santana ground out as she bit down hard on the girl's tit.**

"Fucking let me out of here!" Finn raged, too angry to even be turned on by the sight in front of him. Quinn was practically bouncing in her seat at the sight of large tears pouring down the boy's red face.

**"Can I please suck you cock San," Rachel begged.**

** "Because you said please you can suck me off slut," Santana said as she went and dropped into a rolling chair. "Fucking crawl over on your hands and knees Rachel," Santana said smirking as she unzipped her pants and released the eight inch strap-on from the tight boxer briefs she was wearing over it.**

** Instantly Rachel dropped to the floor and began crawling over to the Latina, staring at the large dildo like it was a Tony award with her name on it. "Oh fuck you're such a good little bitch," Santana groaned as Rachel slid her tiny hands up the ex-cheerio's legs.**

** "Only for you San," Rachel said as she wrapped her red lips around the bulbous end of the dildo and stared up into Santana's eyes.**

** "That's right only for me," Santana groaned as the clit insert pressed against her. "Definitely not for Finn Fucking Hudson," she growled as she pushed her fingers through Rachel's full hair and shoved the girl's head down. "You're such a fucking cock-sucking champ baby," Santana moaned as the tanned dildo disappeared down the girl's throat until she could feel hot breath on her abdomen.**

"Fuck you Quinn Fabray!" Finn cried out as he tried valiantly to toss a chair through the window. "That's supposed to be me you fucking bitch!" He screamed out as he collapsed against the undamaged glass.

At this point Quinn was rolling in her seat at the sight of Finn staring hopeless through the glass as Rachel pulled the entire length of Santana down her tiny throat. "Damn that girl really doesn't have a gag reflex," Quinn laughed out as Finn's shoulders began to shake.

**"Do you want me to fuck you?" Santana growled out as she pulled the girl off the dildo with a loud wet pop.**

** "Oh god please!" Rachel cried out, desperately trying to return her lips to the toy.**

** "Fuck look at you, you're so desperate for my cock," Santana laughed, teasing the girl as she humped her hips up a bit and let the dildo slap against the girl's face. **

** "I'm so desperate," Rachel whined out, trying to turn her head towards the strap-on.**

** "Fuck ya you are," Santana said standing up from the chair and pulling Rachel up with her. Kissing the tiny brunette furiously Santana reached down and quickly dropped the girl's skirt and panties. "Go stand against the fucking mirror and spread your legs," Santana growled out as she stroked the dildo up and down.**

** Rachel's eyes went wide with want and she flew across the room, bending over and sticking her round ass out as she put both hands on the glass. "That's such a good little slut," Santana groaned as she stepped up behind the girl.**

"No please don't Rachel!" Finn yelled from the other side, his face literally an inch away from Rachel's. "That's supposed to be me you fucking whore!" He screamed, pounding his fists against the glass where Rachel's hands rested, going completely unnoticed by the diva.

"Oh god this is so fucking good," Quinn laughed, patting herself on the back again. "Hey you!" She yelled at a random freshman who was walking by with a bag of popcorn. "Give me that," she ordered, smiling widely when the freshman let out a yelp and tossed the bag at her. "Hell yah," she laughed as she leant back in her chair and put her feet up on the table.

**"God baby you're so fucking wet," Santana groaned as she ran a finger through the girl's dripping sex.**

** "Oh fuck," Rachel moaned at the feeling of Santana's fingers on her clit. "It's all for you," she said through gritted teeth.**

** "Fuck yah it is, this pussy is fucking mine. You fucking belong to me," Santana said as she placed a hand on Rachel's right shoulder and used her left hand to line the dildo up with the girl's sopping wet pussy. "Beg me to fuck you."**

** "Oh god please please please fuck me Santana. I want it so bad."**

** "Yah? You'd never let Finn do this would you?"**

** "No I never would!" Rachel cried out as she tried to move her pussy back onto the dildo.**

** "He probably would have cummed by now any fucking way," Santana said laughing as she teased the girl's clit with the head of the strap-on.**

** "Finn's a loser. I would never let him fuck me with his little dick when I could have your huge cock stretching me out," Rachel moaned as Santana rubbed against her clit. "Please fuck me San, I need it so bad."  
**

** "Well since I fucking love you even if you are a slut, I guess I'll fuck you," Santana said snickering as she slammed all eight inches into the girl.**

** "Oh fucking shit!" Rachel cried out, her face contorting in pleasure. **

"NO!" Finn bellowed as he saw Rachel's eyes slam shut and her jaw drop in ecstasy, the sounds of her screams of pleasure bouncing off the walls of the equipment room.

"Haha fucking nice form Lopez," Quinn cackled as she munched on the popcorn. "Hey you! Give me your soda," Quinn yelled at another passing freshmen, prompting the scared girl to practically throw the can of Dr. Pepper at the HBIC before running away.

**"Obgodohgodohgod!" Rachel cried out as Santana began to pound in and out of her pussy.**

** "Oh fuck Rachel, take it all you little slut!" Santana yelled as she slammed in out of the Diva, quickly setting up a hard unrelenting pace. "Whose bitch are you!" She yelled as she dug her nails into the girl's shoulder.**

** "I'm your bitch Santana," Rachel groaned as her body rocked back and forth, her already sweat drenched forehead lightly tapping the glass every time.**

** "That's right you fucking are, I own this pussy," Santana growled leaning over the girl's body and taking a hold of both of her swinging breasts. "God I love fucking you baby," she groaned out as Rachel started letting out the most indecent moans.**

"No please not now," Finn groaned as he suddenly clutched his crotch.

"There you are Finnept, I was wondering when that early-arrival problem of yours was going to rear it's little ugly head," Quinn laughed as she sipped on her soda.

"No no no," Finn begged, unable to take his eyes off of the girl's fucking less than a foot away from him.

"Yes yes yes," Quinn cackled maniacally as Finn's hands flew to his pants and pulled them down just in time to release a small spurt of cum. "OH this is too fucking great," Quinn laughed at the sight of the boy holding onto his short four and a half inch penis.

**"Fuck you're so fucking tight," Santana groaned as she snaked a hand up the girl's chest and pulled her back against her. "I love pounding into that sweet little cunt of mine."**

** Rachel nodded furiously, completely unable to form words at this point. The diva's face and chest was flushed a deep red color at this point and her entire body was trembling as she approached her orgasm.**

** Santana pulled on the girl's neck until her head turned and the Latina could attach her lips to the Diva's. As she pumped relentlessly in and out of her Santana began to fuck the girl's mouth with her tongue, catching the girl's moans down her own throat as she thrust in and out of two of her holes.**

"Mailman mailman mailman," Finn groaned as his tiny dick began to get hard again.

By now Quinn was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face and every person on the Quad had put at least fifty feet between themselves and the HBIC. Quinn Fabray laughing like a maniac was never a good thing.

"Oh god please no," Finn groaned when Santana snaked an arm down the girl's stomach and began to furiously rub the girl's clit.

"Again!" Quinn choked out when the boy shot another tiny load onto the floor. "Oh god Finnoscence that took you like ten seconds," she laughed out shaking her head.

**"I want you to scream my fucking name when you come for me slut," Santana growled out as she attached her teeth to the girl's neck and began to furiously pound in and out of her, her hips losing all sense of a pace as they approached orgasm. **

** "Oh…fucking…god," Rachel groaned out, throwing a hand behind her and tangling it in Santana's thick hair.**

** "Cum Rachel! Fucking cum all over my cock so hard that people will smell you on me for days," Santana demanded as she roughly pinched the girl's clit.**

** "Oh fuck! SANTANA!" Rachel screamed as white hot fire ripped through her body and exploded around the dildo.**

** "MINE!" Santana bellowed out as stars exploded in front of her eyes at the feeling of Rachel's juices running down her legs.**

"Please not again," Finn begged from where he had crumpled into the chair.

"Oh god again Hudson?" Quinn cackled as she began to count down on her fingers. "1…2…3…4…hahahaha and the fucking money shot at five!"

**Both girls were panting hard as Santana pulled out of Rachel and let the strap-on fall to the floor. Gathering the tiny diva up in her arms Santana walked backwards until she slumped down in the rolling chair. **

** "I love you so fucking much," Santana mused as she kissed the trembling girl's temple.**

** "I love you too Santana, more than you could ever know," Rachel said, her breath beginning to return to normal. **

** "More than Finn?" Santana asked, her voice dripping with insecurity. **

** "More than I ever loved Finn. It doesn't even compare Baby," Rachel said as she brought their lips together for a slow sensual kiss. **

** "I want to marry you someday," Santana admitted when the kiss broke.**

** "And someday I want to be Mrs. Rachel Lopez," Rachel said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.**

** "You and me are going to take the world together baby," Santana promised. "Now lets get out of here and go gets some food, I'm fucking starving."**

** "Well," Rachel said as she stood up on slightly shaky legs. "We have worked up a bit of a appetite," she said winking at the Latina as she pulled up her skirt.**

** "I love you Rachel Barbara Berry," Santana said putting a hand on the girl's cheek and kissing her softly.**

** "And I love you Santana Maria Lopez, now feed me," Rachel said slapping her lightly on the ass.**

** "Later tonight you can eat all you want Baby," Santana said slipping an arm over the girl's shoulder and leading them out of the room. **

Ten minutes after they had left Finn looked up from the floor as the door unlocked and Quinn breezed into the room with a smug smile on her face.

"You're such a fucking bitch," Finn yelled as he tried to cover up his tiny dick.

"Never said I was a good person," Quinn laughed crossing her arms.

"You're fucking going to pay for this Fabray," he growled out as she buckled his pants.

"Oh really Finn?" Quinn barked out. "If you tell anyone about this then I'm going to have to release the five minute video of you blowing your load like seven times out of your four and a half inch baby dick while you cried out mailman," she threatened, pointing to the various webcams covering the room.

"You w-wouldn't d-dare," he stuttered.

"The video is already sitting in my email as a draft. One word of this gets out, it goes straight to Jewfro," at this Finn's eyes widened and he backed away from the blonde as her eyes took on a dangerous tint. "You come near Rachel, Santana, or myself again, it goes straight to Jewfro. You're done playing with our hearts Finn Hudson. You got me?" She said murderously.

"I-I got g-got you," he stammered as large tears came to his eyes.

"Good thing, now clean up this fucking mess," she said pointing at the cum covered floor, "and stay the fuck out of my way."

"Okay," he sniffled as Quinn turned on her heel and strutted proudly out of the room.

Let it never be said that Quinn Fabray has ever claimed to be a good person.


End file.
